Ouroboros
by Xxforget-me-not6xX
Summary: In a world where humans and dragons live side by side, Rua is born to a family of signers, but is not a signer himself. When a mysterious group of people make a few, but failed attempts to capture him, the signers know a new evil has appeared. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow must find out who are these people and what are their plans. Rather T for safety. Some Faithshipping. YxA
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's. _**

**_Warning: character death._**

**Prolouge**

It was less than 2,000 years ago in the Mayan Empire, a young boy was walking through a garden. This boy had light tan skin, black, neck length hair in a with a beautiful crown that rested on the top of his head. He was wearing jagaur skin covering his back and shoulder leaving his chest bare. The child had large, blue green, disk earings and a bead necklace made of red beads and a light green medalion of the Crimson Dragon's seal. The boy held a strong resemblance to Rua.

He continues to walk around the palace garden until he hears a twig snap. He turns around and sees a silhouette running passed him. He turns and sees another. Now scared, the boy looks in all direction now scared out of his mind. Then, a rustling comes from the bushes. The boy turns around and speaks out at the bush hoping it was his sister who was just playing a trick on him. If there was something they loved to do was playing harmless little tricks on their friends, family, and each other. "Quetzal? Is that you? If it is, stop it. I admitt it, you were scaring me, you succeeded. Now, stop."

A cloaked figure sneaked up behind the boy holding a large stick. The figure then swings the stick and whack the boy in the head knocking him out cold. The figure smiles under his cloak's As the boy's body is lifted, his necklace slides off his neck and drops to the ground. hood. As the boy's body is lifted, his necklace slides off his neck and drops to the ground. He picks the boy up and slings him over his shoulder and runs out of the garden unnoticed.

"Coatl. Coatl. Time to eat.", a woman with red hair shaped like a bell flower called he son. She half a staff wooden with a jaguar's head, two fruits on it hanging by a rope, and two beaded necklaces wrapped around it. On solid red and another tricolored with red, blue, and yellow. She exactly looked like Akiza except for the long bangs and back hair. On her right arm held a claw like birtk. She was the Empress and holder of the back claw mark of the Crimson Dragon. Mother of Coatl, the prince and his twin sister, the princess.

She saw him walking in to garden and went to look for him. She looked around the garden looking for her son. He stumbles across something on the ground. A necklace. Coatl's necklace. The woman becomes worried. She then sees a large stick on the ground with blood on it and a trail of footprints ress ig to be Coatl's. The concinform her dear husband,on came to t, of their 's mind. He was kidnapped. The Empress ran back to the palace to inform her dear husband, the Emperor, of their son's disappearance.

Not to far to long after hearing the news, five people are running through the forest, frantically calling the prince's name. One of them, a black, spikey-haired man with blue eyes was running ahead of the group. He wore a leopard skin crown with four long feathers, two on each side, a poncho with designs similar to his birthmark, leopard skin around his ankles, a gold necklace similar to the boy's, and red markings on his arms, shoulders, and a dragon-head like birthmark on his right arm. He headed a strong resemblance to Yusei.

"Son? Coatl. Where are you?", the man called out. That man was Coatl's father, the Emperor. Carrier of the Crimson Dragon's head birthmark.

"Coatl, where are you?", a female version of the boy was calling out to him. She looked exactly like Ruka. She had black, neck length hair, a crown on top of her head. On her right arm, she carried a claw shaped birthmark. She was Quetzal, princess, daughter of the head and back claw signers, the Emperor and Empress. Sister to nonsigner and prince, Coatl. "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry Quetzal. We'll find him.", her father assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"We'll do all we can to bring him back safely. For now, we must keep looking.", said her mother, the Empress.

"Don't worry Quetzal. We'll find him.", her father assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"We'll do all we can to bring him back safely. For now, we mist keep looking.", said the Empress.

The cloaked man walked through the rain forest until he comes across a pyramid. He climbs the stairs one step at a time, carrying the boy, Coatl, up the stairway. The man soon reaches the top of the pyramid and enters a large room. Inside, there are five other cloaked figures surrounded a stone table. Around them are a set of lit torches burning the bodies of each animal. Each torch carried a symbol and the burning animal bodies. Hummingbird, lizard, monkey, giant, and spider. These were the marks of the Earthbound Gods. In the middle, were five gems, each color matching the color of the marks, orange, green, yellow, blue, and red. One of them held a knife.

The man carrying Coatl set the boy down on the table. Each member grabbed limb of the boy and tied a rope around each one bounding him to the table. The boy stirs and looks around the room, seeing he was no longer in the jungle.

"Wh...where am I?"

"In a temple."

"Piscu. What's going on? Where's mother and father and Quetzal."

"No need to worry about them where you're going, my prince."

The prince notices, there are five other cloaked figure in the room. One was coming towards him with a knife. "What are you doing with that knife?" The man comes closer and closer. He places the blade of the knife under his ribs and presses it

"Did you her that?", asked one of the Emperor's blond haired brother.

"Yeah. It came from over there.", said the Empreror's youngest orange haired brother.

"Let's go.", the Emperor ordered.

against his skin. Coatl struggles to get up, but idps bound by the ropes. The man applies more pressure to the blade. "Please, don't kill me.", he pleaded.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

There was oon a table nly one thing left for the boy to do. "MOTHER, FATHER, HHHEEELLPP! RRRROOOOAAR!"

The scream was heard was from inside the pyramid.

"Did you her that?", asked one of the Emperor's blond haired brother and holder of the wing birthmark.

"Yeah. It came from over there.", said the Empreror's youngest orange haired brother and bearer of the tail birthmark.

"Let's go.", the Emperor ordered.

The family runs in the direction of the scream leading them to the pyramid. The emperor and empress quickly ran up the stairs in a desperate attempt to save their son. Once inside, the family find the boy's body on a table surrounded by a group of cloaked figures, lifeless.

"COATL!", his mother screams in horror.

_**Note: Yusei's, Akiza's, and Crow's ancient wear is like that of their wear in Yugioh 5D's Ride. For the twins and Jack, you have to imagine it if they don't have one.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

**Present day...**

The planet has changed much in the last 1000 or so years. Science and technology had advanced greatly to the point we can achieve certain tasks that was once thought impossible. Humans and dragons are now living even longer. Lives of these people had improved.

**Yusei's POV**

In the city of Neo Domino, it's been 2 years since the dark signers had been defeated. An ancient evil long forgotten had risen once again to bring the world into darkness. However, four individuals with the help of the Crimson Dragon's power were able to defeat them. These people were marked by the Crimson Dragon herself as her servants. Each were given a birthmark. Jack Atlas, holder of the wings birthmark. Crow Hogan, holder of the tail. Aki Izayoi, holder of the back claw. And there was me, Yusei Fudo, holder of the head birthmark and leader of the signers. There was supposed to be five, but the fifth signer was never found.

Alot has changed after the defeat of the dark signers and for the better. Aki and I had become mates, and so have Carly and Jack recently. Satellite and Neo Domino City have finally become one. People from Satellite can finally follow a path to a better life. However, dispite the changes, Jack, Crow, Aki, and I are still signers. Though, for Aki and I, a new chapter in our lives are about to begin.

**Normal POV**

**Domino General Hospital…**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A heavily pregnant, cherry red-haired 18 year old Aki was being rushed to an maternity ward. She wasn't expecting give birth for another few weeks, but they decided to come early. The doctor said that Aki was supposed to be infertile. They said she would never have children. Here they are today, with her in extreme pain. She inhaled and exhaled deeply trying not scream out in pain.

**Hospital lobby…**

A receptionist sits by looking over paper and filing her dragon claws when three men and a 18 year old girl run up to her.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked as she looks up at the three receptionist recognizes theem immediately. "Oh my, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan? I don't believe it. What are you doing here?"

"My wife, Aki, is giving birth right now. I need to see her," Yusei informed the woman.

"Ok. Give me a moment. She is in room A-181, in the maternity ward. Second floor.

"_Arigato_," Yusei the woman in Japanese. The three men and girl raced to the elevators.

**Maternity Ward...**

Aki was in a large, delivery room. The hospital rooms like these were made for patients that would be in their dragon form since their dragon forms are usually large. In the room, Aki was panting, but not as hard as she was before. A doctor and two nurses were preparing to deliver the children. The woman laying on a large bed fit for a dragon. She looks out the window on out to her left wondering when Yusei would come. The door suddenly opens. In the door way, Yusei stands there looking at his mate. She rushes over to her side, relieved that she was alright. She looks back at Yusei smiling and nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Yusei," whispered Aki.

"Don't worry Aki. I'm here for you every step of the way," said Yusei trying to calm her down.

"Yusei? I can't believe you."

"That I showed up? C'mon Akiza, you know I would be there for you."

"No, not that Yusei.

Aki growls as she grabs his neck collar of his shirt and pulls him close to her face. Yusei was looking into her eyes filled fiery anger as she points to her stomach. " THIS! You are so dead when we're through with this!" Yusei gulps in fear as an angry woman replaced his beautiful, kind mate.

Jack, Crow, and Carly comes in to find Aki scaring poor Yusei. Jack teases, "Awe. What a touching sight."

The lovebirds look back at Jack and Crow as they enter the room. They smiled at the sight. Suddenly Aki's expression turns from anger to strained and starts breathing heavily. She immediately lets go of Yusei.

"Aki," Yusei said.

"AAAAHHHH! The wyrmlings, they're coming. AH!", Aki cringed at her contractions.

The doctor and his nurses quickly prepares to deliver the children. Aki pants heavily as her contractions hit. Yusei held her hand and strokes her hand with his other hand as a way to calm his wife. "Don't worry Aki, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mr. Fudo," the doctor calls for the man's name. "I'm going ask you and your friends to step outside for a whi…"

"NO!", Aki shouted.

Both men looked at her panting in pain.

"Let him stay here. I NEED him."

"Mrs. Fudo."

"What part of I NEED him DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Everyone in the room looked at her. The doctor sighed. He knew there was no way around it. So, he did as she commanded and let Yusei stay. Yusei stayed by her side and continues to hold her hand in a tight grip. Aki growls in pain as soon as the next contraction hits. The doctor sits in front of her and places his hands in between her legs to catch the first baby. Aki starts taking deeper breathes.

"Do you feel any contractions, Mrs. Fudo?", the doctor asked.

"What do you think?", she said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, here's what we are going to do. As soon a you feel a contraction tell me. After that your going to push. Easy enough."

"JUST GET THEM OUT!"

"Oh God! Let's get to work." The nurses were quickly setting up and gathering everything for the wyrmlings' birth.

"I can feel them coming."

"Ok. On the count of 3. 1…2…3. PUSH!"

Aki pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed Yusei's hand to help cope with the pain. At that moment, she could feel something coming out between her legs. She stopped as she couldn't push anymore. Her grip on Yusei's hand loosened as she relaxed.

"I can the top of his head. Your starting to crown," the doctor reported.

"You doing well, Aki," Yusei embraced.

"Am I?", she asked a bit sore. Yusei nodded.

"Do you feel anything yet?", asked the doctor.

"No."

"It only normal for contractions to stop in between for a few minutes or more. For now, let's relax."

Aki took deep breathes. Many things were going through her mind at the moment.

"Take it easy, Aki," said Yusei. His mate nods in responses and tries to ease her breathe some. Unfortunately, she feels another contraction come up and starts groaning.

**Outside the room…**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The noise was becoming unbearable for the two to listen to. Jack gets up and starts walking away. Crow sees Jack get up and started following him. "Where are you goin'? What about Yusei and Akiza?"

Jack sighed, "I need some peace and quiet for little bit."

"C'mon it's just for a little…"

"You know it going to take hours for her to give birth, right?" Crow shuts up and hears another murderous, shrilling scream for Akiza. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'm coming with."

"Fine with me. Carly, do you want to come along?"

Carly shakes her head and says, "I'll stay her. I have my laptop to keep me busy."

Jack nods. He and Crow leave as they hear another painful scream in Akiza's hospital room.

**Inside…**

"Alrighty. Your almost done. We have the body, just a couple of more…," said the doctor.

"AH!", another contraction hits Akiza.

"1…2…PUSH !"

She pushes as hard as she could. Another contraction hits causing her the wince once more.

"Just one more and…PUSH!"

Aki screams in groans pain as gives the final push. The pain was causing her to transform into her dragon form. Her arms and hands become wings and her feet become clawed feet. Her teeth became pointed and her tail and vines appear.

Aki pushes and pushes until she feels something slide onto her tail. She exhales more softly. A small cry is heard a few seconds later giving the signal that hers and Yusei's son had finally arrived. The doctor lifts the newborn from between her legs for his parents to see. He had his mother's fair skin, and a crown of his father's black hair. He had a light-brown tail and still had his umbilical cord connected to his belly button.

"It's a boy," the doctor announces.

The doctor cuts the wyrmling's umbilical cord and gives him to the nurse. She cleans the child from head to tail, then wraps the child in a blue nurse hands the child to his partially transformed mother. The child was about as big as half her arm in human form. The wyrmling opens his eyes for the very first time and stops crying. His vision clears. He finally meets his parents. He had Aki's eye color, but the shape was like a combination of hers and Yusei's. A tired Aki smiles down at her newborn son. She then looks at Yusei and the two nuzzle each other. His parents look down at him in a loving manner. Akiza holds him tight and strokes his hair and greets their new son, "Hello little my son."

Yusei looks at the child and comments, "It is truly amazing that we created him from our love." Yusei transforms into his dragon form. He was a 15ft tall stadust dragon with a long, black mane with four, gold streaked hair spikes. His body orbs were orange instead of blue. He had a criminal mark under his left eye running down his cheek, and ocean blue eyes. Yusei lowers his head and nuzzles his son. He emits a soft purr. The wyrmling chirps at his father's affection.

Yusei holds his wife's wing and kisses her on the cheek. She blushes at his affection. However, all that changes when another contraction hits. Her blush disappears into an expression of pain. She cringes and screams as a red mark suddenly shines and burns on her glowing stomach. As if giving birth wasn't painful enough. The parents looked at the mark in astonishment. It was in a shape of some kind of claw. Out of nowhere, their dragon birthmarks started to glow and burn intensely. That's when hits them. The last signer. He was going to be born…as their child. The doctors were confused by this phenomena.

**With Jack and Crow…**

The two were sitting at a nearby restaurant. Crow was unusually silent for the entire time and it starting to get to Jack. Even though he doesn't show it much, Jack still shows some concern for his foster brothers, "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just, so much has changed. You and Carly are married. So is Yusei and Aki and both of you are going to have your first wyrmlings. I wonder if I can find a mate for me someday. Maybe have a one or two kids."

"I'm sure you'll find that someone. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"Thanks, Jack. You know, you maybe be an asshole sometimes, but still make a good...gah!"

"Crow, what wrong? Ack!", Jack shouted as his arm started to glow and burn all of a sudden. "What's with our birthmarks?"

Both their marks were glowing and burning. They had a strange feeling, feeling they only felt when a new signer was found. Crow called Yusei to see if he was getting the same reaction.

**Hospital…**

Yusei's cell rang. He saw Crow's name on the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Crow," Yusei answered.

"Yusei, our marks are burnin' like crazy."

"Mine and Akiza's, too, and I know why."

"Well? What is it?"

"The fifth signer is about to be born."

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby, the second twin, is the fifth signer. Akiza's stomach is carrying the final birthmark right now."

**Restaurant…**

"No way?!", Crow shouts in surprise.

"What's going on?", Jack asked in pain.

"Yusei and Akiza's baby is going to be born as the fifth signer."

"What?! Then we have to get back to the hospital! Waitress, check please!"

The two got up and transformed into their dragon forms. Jack turned into a 15.5ft tall, red demons dragon with a long, blond, spikey mane and horns, a necklace, A-shaped earrings, violet eyes, red back stripes, and a glowing signer wing birthmark on his right arm. Crow became a black feather dragon with orange mane with black ends, a head band around his forehead, bolt earrings, criminal marks on his face, and a signer tail birthmark on his right wing. The two flew off back to the hospital once their transformation was complete.

**Back at Domino General...**

The doctors were rushing to their positions and prepared for the twin's arrival.

"Ok, Mrs. Fudo, we're going to do the same thing as the first time. Are you ready?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Aki released deathening scream. Another contraction has hit.

"Aki,"was Yusei could say. He felt bad for putting her through this.

"Ok, Mrs. Fudo, we're going to do the same thing as the first time. Are you ready?"

Aki answered in pain from the contractions and burning mark, "Yes!"

"I can see your starting to crown again. On the count of 3…"

"Just say push!", Yusei shouted in annoyance.

"PUSH!", the doctor commanded, "PUSH!"

Aki pushes and so far only the head was able to come out. Aki grabs Yusei's claws into her wings and starts squeezing it to the point Yusei was cringing again. He literally thought his hand was going transform. She once again growls at Yusei in anger.

"Yusei," she begins.

"Yes," Yusei answered in a high-pitched voice as his hand was being crushed under her grip.

"The next time you do this to me, I will kick your ass so hard that you wish you would've never...ACK!' Aki winced for she was panting once more in pain. The contractions got stronger and stronger each time they hit.

"PUSH!", the doctor commanded. Aki screams in pain as she pushed harder and the dragon's hand mark shone brighter. It burned even more. It got to the point where Aki began transforming into her full black rose dragon form. Her skin was turning black with red stripes, her mane petals a bush of petals, petals appeared on her body, her screams turned into roars, and her neck and head had transformed. To dragons, it was normal for dragonesses to transform from their human form into their dragon form while in the throes of childbirth, if the pain was intense enough.

"Very good. The shoulders are out. Just a few more times. Now PUSH."

She pushes the baby out to his hips.

"C'mon Akiza I believe you can do it. You're gonna make it," Yusei encouraged. "Almost there! Keep going."

"Oh, Yus…Yus…Ah!"

"Almost. PUSH!" the doctor shouted. She groans as she pushes. " Last one. I'm going to need you to do one last, and strong push, are you ready?" Aki nods.

RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" Aki unleashed a loud, painful roar. The strongest contraction had shot pain up her body. It had topped tge first one of the first twin.

"1…2…3…and…PUSH!"

She gave one strong and final push. Jack and Crow just arrived outside of Akiza's hospital room only to hear...

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"

She feels the baby's body slide onto her tail. The birthmark disappears from the skin of Akiza's stomach. She sighs in relief. The doctor lifts the baby from her tail like he did with "his" brother. "He" looked just like "his" brother, but had a light, smooth green snake-like tail and no penis.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor announces.

"A girl?" both parents said in unison.

The doctor nods, then hands the wyrmling to one of the nurses. She cleans the wyrmling, then wraps her in a pink towel. Both looked at their precious gift, a female version of her twin brother. She stops crying and opens her eyes and looks at her new parents. The newborn stretches out her right arm to them. There, Yusei and Akiza finds the Crimson Dragon's hand birthmark. Both smile down at their new children. The very children they created out of their love for each other.

**Outside...**

Jack, Crow, and Carly are waiting in the hallway. Jack and Crow were still in their dragon forms. The door opens and the doctor motions them to come in.

They got up from their seats and enter the room to find a stardust dragon and black rose dragon the lovers nuzzling and The black rose dragon's wings, she was carrying two newborns. The doctor and his staff leave the family in peace. The two foster brothers and sister-in-law smiled at sight of the new family. Yusei notices the three and calls them over, "Come meet your new niece and nephew."

"Niece? The doctor said that both twins were boys," Crow was surprised for a second time.

"Slight mistake," Yusei shrugged.

Crow reverts to his human form, then walks over to Yusei and Aki. "Can I hold her?" Yusei and Aki gives their daughter to Crow. The girl looks at in curiousity and tries to reach for his face.

Jack chuckles at his niece and Crow. He feels a sudden nudge on his side coming from Carly. She laughs and whispers, "Go on, ask them. Don't be shy."

How Carly knows what he wants before even thinking it, he will never know. He reverts to his human form before walking over to Aki and her son and asked, "Can I hold him?" Aki nods in response and gives their son to his uncle.

Crow walks over to Jack and greets to the twins to their new home, "Welcome to the world little ones."

Jack coos at the boy and laughs as he tries to catch his index finger with his tiny hand. The boy finally catches his finger and wraps his hand in a tight grip. Carly walks over to see the boy. Jack was already impressed with his nephew and it hasn't been 5 minutes, "The little one has got quite a strong grip. That's good for a signer, especially with one being the child of the lead signer."

Yusei laughed at the comment, "About that. You see the boy…uh…how can I put it?"

"The fifth signer's a girl," Akiza announced.

Jack, Crow, and Carly were surprised at the news of the twin sister, "A girl?!"

"I knew that our child would be born to two signers, but I didn't expect one of them to be born as a signer," said Carly.

"Signer or not, they are still part of the family. No matter what," Yusei vowed. "You had done a fantastic job at bringing them into the world."

Jack, Crow, and Carly smile in the distance. Carly rubs her glowing stomach, knowing in about two-in-a-half months, it would be her turn. The twins started to cry for their mother.

"What's wrong you guys? You tired?", Crow asked the twins.

"Probably hungry. Bring him here," said Aki. Jack gave the boy back Aki. She brings them both to her chest. Within the petals, the wyrmling search for her breast. As soon as they found them, both wyrmlings latched themselves to Aki's breast and started to suckle.

"Well, what do you plan on naming them?", asked Carly.

Akiza thought about the names that she and Yusei had chosen. "We already planned on naming the firstborn Rua Hakase, after my father. I don't about the girl. Both were supposed to be boys."

"What about Hiedi?"

"What if we name her Ingrid? Or Akiko," Crow suggested.

Jack thought for a while and an idea popped up, "How about Ruka? It's kinda appropriate for a twin. Plus it's Russian for arm like where she carries her birthmark."

"Rua and Ruka. Sounds like a great name," Crow votes in.

"I like it," said Carly.

"Then it's settled. Ruka Setsuko it is," Yusei announces.

"Beautiful," says Aki. Aki yawns for she was exhausted from giving birth.

"Guys?"

Yusei hushes the new mother, "Rest. You deserve it."

Akiza said yawning, "Thank you for every…thing."

With that, she fell asleep with the twins suckling. Yusei sat it a chair next to his wife and watched his son and daughter. The brothers, and Carly left the new family alone as they were left in peace for the first time in weeks.

**Later that night, outside the hospital...**

One of the doctor's nurse from earlier walking outside ready to head home. As she was walking towards the subway entrance, she was sending out a text from her cellphone.

**Text...**

The back claw signer head just given birth 2 twin wyrmlings 2 the head signer. 1 is a signer, and a girl. The other is not and a boy. U were right. The past is going to repeat itself. What do u plan on doing?

She waited a few minutes before she got a response.

**Response...**

Wait til the 2 are of age. The eclipse does not happen for another 11 years. They need the solar eclipse for this event. All I needed 2 know if 1 of the twins a boy. You r dismissed. For now.

They nurse puts down her cellphone and walks down the stairs into the subway off heading home for the night.

_**A/N**_

_Arigato_- thank you


End file.
